


Disaster Working with the Feds:

by LibertyKingdom



Category: Miami Vice (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 17:42:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17626739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LibertyKingdom/pseuds/LibertyKingdom
Summary: Based on the prompt from @mellowoutpal“I’ll kill the asshole that did this to you.” - from Sonny!





	Disaster Working with the Feds:

By now, Tubbs should know better than to volunteer for anything just like her sagely partner. Especially, working with the Federal Agents. Their track record for protecting their assets left a lot to be desired. Yet, having caught sight of their entreating eyes, she could scarcely resist the urge to help given that she was the only officer in the department that fit the physical description for the job. Heavens only knew just how massive a mistake that would be.

Visible tremors rampage down Tubbs’s slender figure. She had been slammed several times into the wall with such force that every bone in her body seemed to vibrate with the impacts, long after their cessation. The wire that had once been taped to her chest had been ripped off, leaving smarting patches of uneasy red against her beautiful dark skin. Her badge and the wire lay discarded forlornly against the putrid colored motel carpet, a testament to the vicious struggle. Unfortunately, the badge had been discovered upon the rather intrusive patdown in spite of the pains Tubbs had taken to carefully conceal it.

Once perfectly manicured curls hang frayed and limp around Tubbs’s face and neck. They were arranged in a state of disarray that was atypical of the detective. Her thickly applied make-up had caked and washed away in winding trenches, where hot tears had swept away the sediment. Deep cherry lipstick remains cracked and smudged where harsh lips had once forcefully crashed against her own. The breadth of her neck is tempered with agonizing deep red from where large hands had attempted to choke the life from her. Her nails gathered traction in his skin but to no avail. The perpetrator only took off after the wail of the police sirens had begun to pierce the air.

There is a vacuous appearance to her hues of coffee and evergreen as if, they were comprised of nothing but muddied swamp waters. The cloudiness that lingered there within the concentric confines had vanquished all clarity of thought. Tubbs’s pupils are blown wide thanks to the drugs she had unwittingly consumed in her drink. Her lids grow heavy as she lifts her gaze to Sonny. Only the vaguest form of resemblance shimmers across their surfaces accompanied by a lopsided grimace.

His venom filled words bring her comfort. “Ca….can it wait?” There is an emphasis on the word “wait”. She shakily implores. As much as she was onboard for taking out the punk and the agents who allowed this to happen, she more desperately craved rest. They would both have a score to settle. 

“Ssssonny, th...thhhatt bah…. bastard…g…gave mhm… me so…something an.. and I don’t... fffffeeel so good.” She slurs, half capable of controlling her speech. Ricki braces herself against the wall in an effort not to collapse like a ton of shingles. “Ggggeett mhm… me outta here.” There is no way in hell that she wants to stick around and report to the Feds. If she saw just one of them, she would attack them with what little remains of her strength. She knows Crockett can more effectively communicate her wishes than she can in such a state. The Feds had set her up and then abandoned her in hopes that their suspect would cross several lines.


End file.
